Tygra the little tiger
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Tygra was a little tiger cub and loved by his father Javan and his mother Sirbriena very much.


chapter 1

Tygra was a little tiger cub and loved by his father Javan and his mother Sirbriena very much. Tygra always got hugs and kisses. He lived in the mountains with them. Then one day while Tygra and his mom were out picking fruit a creature attacked them.

She hide Tygra in the straw of a cart. The little three year old was frightened. She kissed his forehead and left distracted the creature.

The cart took off with Tygra inside.

"Mommy," Tygra said.

Poor Tygra he was alone. The cart headed off it was headed for Thundera. After a long trip Tygra taken over by hunger climbed out of the straw and went to investigate this new place. It was a lot warmer than his old home.

"It's hot," Tygra said the stripped down his clothes to cool off.

Tygra saw many cats and they were shocked their tiger allies rarely leave the mountains what was a tiger cub doing here.

Tygra saw stores and stands full of food. But he didn't have any money. He was hungry and he knew it was wrong to steal. Tygra soon found himself in the slums. He use his warm cloak as a blanket.

Tygra watched as some dogs ate some stew. Tygra hoped they share, but he knew like most of the others his pleas for food would be ignored.

A dog saw Tygra had been watching them for some time and saw the little tiger looked at the stew and started to lick his lips. The dog feeling sorry for the little cub got a bowl and filled it with the stew.

He came up to the cub who tried to hide. "Here take it, you must hungry." the dog said.

Tygra was hungry. So he carefully took the bowl from the dog and started to eat. "I don't have any money." Tygra said.

"Don't worry kid it's on me." the dog said.

Tygra finish up his bowl of stew. Then went to the alley took his cloak and fell asleep. The slums were cold at night. He wondered if his mother and father were still out there were they looking for him.

Meanwhile Javan found the body of his wife and buried her. Now he was searching for his son. He wanted to find his little Tygra. "Search everywhere!" Javan said. "The swamps, the forests, the meadows, the mountains, dog city, the elephant village, the Berbil village, and Thundera. We must not rest until my son is found!" he said.

In Thundera Tygra was still facing hunger. Tygra's stomach growled loudly. He even resorted for looking through the garbage. Tygra sometimes chewed off what little meat on bones and even sometimes eating grasshoppers he found.

True he thought grasshoppers were disgusting but he was hungry. Tygra saw the food in the stalls it was so tempting to take the food. He knew it was wrong to steal, but right now he was feeling weak.

Tygra decided to steal a piece of fruit. Tygra grabbed the fruit and ran off.

"Stop thief!" The cart owner said.

Guards heard shouting and chased Tygra. The king was in the area with his wife.

Tygra was running not looking where he was going and ran smack into the king. The cub fell right on his rear end. "Sorry," Tygra said and look up and saw the large lion. He instantly became afraid.

The queen helped him up. Seeing the lioness' gentle face helped Tygra relax. Tygra was busy rubbing his sore wrist after running into the king he forgot why he was running. The guards came up and grabbed the cub roughly by his hurt wrist.

"OW!" Tygra said.

"Guards why are you grabbing the cub by his hurt wrist?" the king asked.

"Sire this young tiger robbed a nearby cart." the guard said.

"All I took was a piece of fruit! I don't have any money and I'm hungry!" Tygra defended.

"Claudius the cub only stole out of hunger." the queen said.

"Yes, I will have a word with the cub." Claudius said.

Tygra looked at the king. "What is your name?" Claudius asked.

"Tygra," Tygra said.

"Where are your parents? Are they nearby?" Claudius asked.

"Daddy's in the mountains and mommy was in the forest by the mountains I was with her when we were attacked. She hid me in a cart full of straw and she left me there and waved her arms around the creature attacked her. Then the cart brought me here and I have been alone for several days." Tygra said.

"Let him go," Claudius said.

"Yes sir," the guard said and let go of Tygra's wrist.

Tygra held his sore wrist and rubbed it. "We'll help you find your way home until then you will stay with us." Claudius said.

Once at the palace the king had Jaga look at Tygra's sore wrist. "It's just a little sprain." Jaga said bandaging his wrist.

"Thank you," Tygra said.

"No problem little one," Jaga said.

Tygra got a nice dinner.

He was missing his family. He was very homesick.

The queen sat down next to him. But she had her own son to worry about as well.

Tygra curious about the cub came over for a look. "Ooh baby," Tygra said.

"Yes this is my son Lion-o." the queen said.

"He's cute," Tygra said.

"Thank you," The queen said.

Tygra was hoping to go home soon.

Meanwhile a tiger was almost to Thundera. Caspin was his name and he was determined to find the cub. Javan ordered that the cub must be found and Javan hadn't been eating. The tiger chief was starting to get weak. Caspin knew this cub had to be found soon.

Caspin made it to Thundera the next morning.

The Thunderians saw another tiger. Caspin walked up to one of them. "Have you seen a young tiger cub?" Caspin asked.

"The only tiger cub I know of is guest at the palace." the cat said.

"Where is the palace?" Caspin asked.

"Down that way.' the cat said pointing.

"Thank you," Caspin said and headed for the palace.

Caspin made it to the palace.

"Halt!" the guards said.

"Please I need to go in." Caspin said.

"You need the proper seal." the guard said.

"I'm looking for a tiger cub, and I heard there is one staying at palace and I got to see if it's true." Caspin said.

"I see," the guard said.

"I'll inform the king and queen." the other guard said.

The guard came in and found the king. "Sire there is an adult tiger outside he's looking for a tiger cub." the guard said.

"That tiger could be from Tygra's home let him in." Claudius said.

Caspin was let inside. He was lead to the throne room. Tygra was in there with the king and queen. Tygra saw Caspin come up.

"Caspin!" Tygra said and ran up to the older tiger.

"Tygra!" Caspin said kneeling down and let Tygra jump into his arms. "It's going to be okay Tygra, I'm going to take you home." he said.

"I'm Claudius and this wife Leonara and my new son Lion-o." Claudius said. "Are you Tygra's father?" he asked.

"No, I'm from the village where Tygra is from. I'm a close friend of his father's." Caspin said.

"He said your name is Caspin." Leonara said.

"Yes, I am a member of the tiger council of elders. We help the chief make decisions that depend on certain things." Caspin said.

Tygra was busy burying his head in the older tiger's chest. "It's okay Tygra, I'll take you home your father is going to be so relieved." Caspin said.

"Will mommy be there?" Tygra asked.

Caspin's face clouded over and got a pained expression on it. "I'm sorry Tygra, your mother can't be with you anymore. She has been called home Tygra I'm sorry she's gone," Caspin said.

"She won't come back will she?" Tygra asked with tears in his eyes.

"No, she won't comeback." Caspin said.

Tygra started sobbing. Caspin held the cub close. "Tygra one day you will understand why your mother did, what she did. She died for you," Caspin said.

"I suppose you are going to take Tygra home now, I heard you are living in some snowy mountains." Claudius said.

"Yes we are, as you can imagine our clothes are meant for cold weather and being in a place like this can be very uncomfortable." Caspin said.

"Who is Tygra's father?" Leonara said.

"Tygra is the son of Javan the chief of our village." Caspin said.

"So Tygra is the future chief of the tigers." Leonara said.

"Yes, I must take him home." Caspin said.

"We'd like to come along I am good friends with Javan." Claudius said. "I want to talk to him about some relations between us and the tigers." he said.

"Okay we better get going." Caspin said.

To be continued.


End file.
